stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief/1
Als je iets wil vragen, vraag het maar. : - heb er een sjabloontje van gemaakt DimiTalen 24 mrt 2007 22:27 (UTC) ::leuk SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 22:29 (UTC) :::Tja, dat zijn toch basiselementen voor een leuke website he. 24 mrt 2007 22:37 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad. SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 22:42 (UTC) :::::Ook al een HT gemaakt? 24 mrt 2007 22:58 (UTC) ::::::Ja hoor, maar lukt niet 24 mrt 2007 23:01 (UTC) :::::::Doe je het met 2 sjablonen? En met bij voorkeuren? En is het vakje daaronder aangekruist? 24 mrt 2007 23:04 (UTC) ::::::::Ja hoor 24 mrt 2007 23:04 (UTC) :::::::::Ah, voila -- SPQR-Robin 24 mrt 2007 23:06 (UTC) Ander overleg verplaatst naar Wikistad:Bestuur/Overleg. Wat moet je doen als je een eigen gemeente wilt stichten? --Dmitri 30 mrt 2007 16:09 (UTC) :Euh, momenteel zijn we nog met de opbouw van Wikistad bezig en hebben we dat liefst nog niet, maar toch: voel je vrij en ga je gang :-) 30 mrt 2007 17:24 (UTC) Civitas Libertas: kopie? Mogen we zoiets wel toestaan? Ten eerste: gingen we dit niet doen adhv een voorstel, dat door de gemeenschap goedgekeurd moest worden? Ten tweede: zou het in dat geval niet gaan om gemeentes, en niet een hele stad? Ten derde: Het is verdorie een letterlijke kopie van het stadsplan! En zo kan ik wel nog even doorgaan! Wat doen we hieraan? 29 apr 2007 09:40 (UTC) :Neen! Ik had ergens (kroeg ofzo) gezegd dat ik enkele regels ging opstellen. Ik wou eigenlijk dat er ondertussen geen pagina's werden gemaakt. Ik ga een maken om alles even op te lossen. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 10:00 (UTC) ::Oke! Dankje. Goed sjabloon trouwens. PS: Kijk eens naar mijn krant: De Vredesgazet. 29 apr 2007 10:05 (UTC) :::Ja, goed maar er zijn al veel kranten dus ga ik een maken waar staat wie de redacteur is, zodat de kranten onderhouden worden. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 10:07 (UTC) ::::Oke, das goed. 29 apr 2007 10:17 (UTC) Je levert mooi werk! :::::Het is inderdaad een kopie, maar ik had een basis nodig. De komende dagen zal er nog vanalles veranderen, wees gerust. En over dat gemeente-gedoe... Ik snap het niet echt, kun je jullie we een voorbeeld tonen of mss wat aan Civitas Libertas aanpassen? Alvast bedankt Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:40 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb geantwoord op je overleg SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:40 (UTC) :::::::@Dimitri: dankje wel! SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:58 (UTC) Vercingetorix Beste SPQRobin Ik zou graag samen met Dimitri Neyt een voetbalploeg oprichten. Hiervoor heb ik natuurlijk een veld nodig, bij deze vraag ik aan jou of het mogelijk is er een voor mij te maken Bij voorbaat dank, Vercingetorix Vercingetorix 30 apr 2007 10:45 (UTC) :Een veld? Bedoel je een tabel in de vorm van een veld of een afbeelding? 30 apr 2007 10:51 (UTC) ::Aangezien ik niet kan voetballen zal ik supporteren Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 10:53 (UTC) :::Ingmar (Vercingetorix) heeft me verteld dat hij graag een vakje zou willen hebben, een groentje mss, als voetbalveld. De ploeg en organisatie zou hij dan samen met mij regelen. 30 apr 2007 14:16 (UTC) ::::In welke wijk is er nog plaats? :-S Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 14:20 (UTC) :::::Miss een gemeente ervoor maken? 30 apr 2007 14:24 (UTC) ::::::In CL is er altijd plaats ;-) Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 14:26 (UTC) P.S.: Als je in de Oude Wijk dat grote vlak onder Vercingetorix nu eens omvormd tot voetbalplein... Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 14:38 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb even rondgekeken in ons naamloos land (haha) en heb een mooi domein zien liggen (haha). Serieus: je kan toch gewoon doen dat het op het platteland ligt? Een goot sportdomein 30 apr 2007 14:40 (UTC) (PS: dat zou ons 40ste artikel zijn) ::::::::Een heel sportterrein, lijkt me wat veel van het goede. Waarom niet gwn een veldje in de Oude Wijk ofzo? 30 apr 2007 19:20 (UTC) :::::::::Te veel van het goede? We hebben een heel land! 30 apr 2007 19:25 (UTC) ::::::::::Je hebt misschien wel gelijk. Wat had je anders gedacht van een stuk in de toekomstige buitenwijk (ik zou die trouwens liever villawijk noemen, buitenwijk klinkt zo suburbs, weet je). 1 mei 2007 11:35 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok, goed. Villawijk met sportterein. :-) 1 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::Villawijk?! Ik krijg zin om te verhuizen :D Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::Welja, ik denk dat als die wijk er eenmaal ligt, dat die heel snel overbevolkt zal zijn :D 1 mei 2007 15:44 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maak 'm dan maar duur 1 mei 2007 15:49 (UTC) Rollbackrechten Vandaag rond 20:00 kun je ze me geven. Tis maar dat je weet ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 11:22 (UTC) :Je kan zeker niet wachten ?!? 1 mei 2007 13:58 (UTC) ::Gewoon, dat je het niet zou vergeten ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:34 (UTC) :::Niet te veel van die rollbackrechten verwachten hoor. tis gewoon een terugdraaienknop 1 mei 2007 15:51 (UTC) ::::Weet ik. En wanneer denk je dat ik in het Stadsbestuur kan? Ik zit er nu vier dagen op, lijkt niet zo lang, maar ik snap toch alles, dus als het kan... Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 17:21 (UTC) :::::Stadsbestuur? Pff, ik kan er zelf niet meer aan uit. De regering is toch beter? 1 mei 2007 17:28 (UTC) ::::::Er is idd geen stadsbestuur meer. Kijk allemaal es grondig naar Bestuurlijke indeling. 1 mei 2007 17:30 (UTC) :::::::Ow, ok. En ipv rollbackrechten, moderatorrechten? Of is dat nog wat te vroeg? ::::::::Miss wel ja. 1 mei 2007 17:33 (UTC) :::::::::Ik zal dan nog even jullie vertrouwen moeten winnen ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::::::::::Dat heb je hoor, maar gewoon, wat ervaring. 1 mei 2007 17:36 (UTC) :::::::::::Persoon vind ik mezelf toch al (redelijk) ervaren binnen dit land. Maarja, je doet ermee wat je wilt Mr.President ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 17:37 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik kan ze normaal gesproken nu ontvangen. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:08 (UTC) ::::::::::::Zo ongeduldig?!? Ik zal eens proberen... 1 mei 2007 18:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sorry als ik wat ongeduldig overkom... Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Is nix, maar Geleyns is te nieuw en kan geen rollbackrechten krijgen. 1 mei 2007 18:11 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wat is te nieuw? Ik ben hier nu toch al vier dagen? Raar systeem, maarja... Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Dat is het tijdsverschil met België 1 mei 2007 18:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Nog twee uur dan blijkbaar. Woon jij ook in België? --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Natuurlijk !! ik bedoel, ja. 1 mei 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::De regering bestaat dan voornamelijk uit Belgen! Raar, ik dat dat op Wikipedia enzo meer Nederlander waren... --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ja he! 1 mei 2007 18:26 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Dit wil niet zeggen dat de regering minder goed is hé ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Nee hoor. Waarom dacht je dat? 1 mei 2007 18:31 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Gewoon even vermelden voor de noorderburen ;-) -- 2 mei 2007 17:39 (UTC) Verkiezingen Wat vind je van Wikistad:Verkiezingen? Verbeter maar waar nodig he. 1 mei 2007 14:04 (UTC) :Zoveel ministers! Ik zou het beperkt houden. 1 mei 2007 15:39 (UTC) ::Er komen steeds meer mensen hoor. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:45 (UTC) :::na bwc: Ik zal anders toch eens kijken of het wat korter kan. 1 mei 2007 15:45 (UTC) ::::En Robin? Ga je nog voor president? Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:47 (UTC) :::::'tuurlijk :-) Als stichter verwacht ik niet anders 1 mei 2007 15:48 (UTC) ::::::Het lijkt me duidelijk dat jij en Dimitri president en vice worden. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:49 (UTC) :::::::na 2x bwc:''Tof . Het is trouwens moeilijk er in te knippen, maarja, we moeten toch in gedachten houden dat deze functies niet allemaal door verschillende personen bekleed zullen worden, er kan gecombineerd worden he. 1 mei 2007 15:50 (UTC) :::::::: Net zoals in het echt hé. Maar Dimitri dat een vice-president ook minister word... Kan dat wel? Mss wel in Wikiland/Libertas . Tis niet dat ik me bedreigd voel, omdat ik ook graag minister van Kunst en Cultuur wil worden ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:53 (UTC) :::::::::Ik ook wel , ach we zien wel he. 't Is de tenslotte het volk dat zal beslissen he. En ja ik vind dat dat moet kunnen; zo zou Robin zich bv. ook kandidaat mogen stellen voor nog 2 andere taken. 1 mei 2007 15:55 (UTC) ::::::::::President is al een redelijk druk beroep... Als hij het aankan, tuurlijk. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) :::::::::::Jaja (pff, steeds "u hebt nieuwe berichten" :-) ) 1 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) En... actie! Mensen, we hebben vandaag nog niet zo veel gedaan, zouden we mss eens in actie kunnen schieten? Zoals we eergisteren al geconcludeerd hebben doen we veel meer als we samen aan het werk zijn. Dus laten we direct beginnen! 1 mei 2007 15:58 (UTC) :Zoveel tijd heb ik niet vandaag hoor 1 mei 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::Slavendrijver Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:00 (UTC) :::Lol 1 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::::Als je zo'n vice-president zal zijn, ga ik dictator worden hoor :-) 1 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) :::::Hahaha! Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:02 (UTC) ::::::''na bwc: Dat doet me trouwens aan iets denken: normaal is het de minister van een bepaald onderwerp die iets voorstelt. En dan moet de Kamer en de Senaat stemmen. Maar hoe doen wij het? Of laten we zo'n beslissingen gwn over aan de betrokken ministers en presi en vice? 1 mei 2007 16:03 (UTC) :::::::Wacht nog even met de Eerste, Tweede Kamer en de Senaat tot we genoeg inwoners hebben. Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:04 (UTC) ::::::::Pff... dit hebben we allemaal niet nodig. Gwn een regering 1 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) :::::::::Tja, da's politiek he. 1 mei 2007 16:06 (UTC) ::::::::::Simpel houden > sjabloon:bestuur 1 mei 2007 16:07 (UTC) :::::::::::Later kunnen we nog uitbreidden. --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) ::::::::::::Misschien. 1 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) :::::::::::::Eventueel. 1 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Enz... 1 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) :Zeg Dimitri is zag daar je kleine campagne, mag ik ook zoiets gebruiken. Tis gewoon even zeggen dat ik niets steel ofzo... Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:11 (UTC) ::'t Is niet echt een campagne, en eigenlijk dan weer wel. Tuurlijk mag je het gebruiken, op een idee staat geen copyright bij mij :D PS: De echte campagne moet nog komen he (da's juist de fun van politiek) 1 mei 2007 16:13 (UTC) :::Ok, merci'kes. Zeg ik zag net je foto... Enge kerel Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad! 1 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) :::::Haha, das door mn bandana. Normaalgezien ben ik helemaal niet zo schrikwekkend hoor :d 1 mei 2007 16:49 (UTC) ::::::En met een vriendelijke lach (en een kleurenfoto) haal je mss meer stemmen voor je vicepresidentsschap ;-) Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 16:55 (UTC) :::::::Die tweede foto is precies iemand anders :p 1 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, raar wat je met een bandana allemaal niet kan ;-) --Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 18:13 (UTC) Handtekening Ik hebt net een nieuwe HT gemaakt maar ik weet niet hoe ik ervoor zorg dat ik hem kan gebruiken . Kun je me vertellen hoe :-S ? Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:50 (UTC) :(Even kopieëren van mijn overleg op Wikipedia, daar had iemand anders dat al gevraagd:) #waarschijnlijk is het zo bij jou: in je voorkeuren is het vakje van "Ondertekening zonder link naar uw gebruikerspagina (voor niet-standaard-ondertekeningen)" aangeklikt en in het vak daarboven staat #nu moet je in je voorkeuren dat veranderen naar #op die pagina (Gebruiker:Geleyns/HT2) zet je :Probeer het nu eens, en het zou moeten werken. 2 mei 2007 11:57 (UTC) ::Nu krijg ik "Ruben Joannes Henricus Ghislenus Geleyns 2 mei 2007 12:54 (UTC)" zonder een link naar mijn gebruikerspagina. :::Opgelost. ::::Nu werkt het perfect. Merci. 2 mei 2007 12:55 (UTC) :::::Goed. 2 mei 2007 16:15 (UTC) Honestior Proficiat Robin u bent opgenomen in de Libertaanse adel. Reden: Stichting van Libertas. U mag met ingang van vandaag de titel honestior tussen uw voor- en achternaam voegen. Ook kan u net als iedereen (adel en niet-adel) lid worden van de Raad van Libertaanse adel. Meld je hiervoor bij de voorzitter: Ruben eques Geleyns. 2 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) :Dank je! 2 mei 2007 16:19 (UTC) ::P.S. Zou je even je achternaam willen vermelden, dit maak alles (administratief) wat gemakkelijker. Maar voel je niet verplicht, privacy word gerespecteerd. 2 mei 2007 16:23 (UTC) :::Bwa, liever niet. Sorry als ik wat "geheimzinnig" overkom :D 2 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) (PS: als je hem absoluut wil weten, kan ik het je mailen ofzo. Dimitri weet m'n achternaam al). ::::Als je hem mailt zal hij ook op de pagina van de Raad staan. Laat dan maar (mss kunnen we je net zoals de koningen 'Van Libertas' noemen ;-) ) 2 mei 2007 17:14 (UTC) :::::Of "Libertatis", genitief dus "van Libertas" 2 mei 2007 17:15 (UTC) ::::::Wordt dat je achternaam? Libertatis? Ik zal het dan toevoegen -- 2 mei 2007 17:21 (UTC) :::::::Pff.. ik weet het niet echt 2 mei 2007 17:22 (UTC) ::::::::Het klinkt toch tof. Anders zal ik na honestior gewoon niets schrijven, ook goed. 2 mei 2007 17:24 (UTC) :PS: ik ben je achternaam al vergeten... Slecht geheugen. 2 mei 2007 17:36 (UTC) ::Ik vergeet die van jouw soms ook Dimitri ;-) 2 mei 2007 17:37 (UTC) :::Hij staat toch overal? :-) 2 mei 2007 17:40 (UTC) ::::Ik typ soms Neyt's'. Een vriend van mij heet zo :-S 2 mei 2007 17:40 (UTC) :::::@Dimitri: Ik heb ook een slecht geheugen hoor 2 mei 2007 17:55 (UTC) Eilanden Zie: Wikistad:Project/Eilanden. 2 mei 2007 19:56 (UTC) :ik heb het al gezien. Goed idee, dat komt zeker van mijn Windmolenpark English Island 2 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) ::Wel, ik had het al in gedachten, en door jou English Island is het trg gekomen 2 mei 2007 20:03 (UTC) :::Goed. (namen verzinnen is iets wat ik echt niet kan :p) 2 mei 2007 20:05 (UTC) Voorzitter x 2 Robin, zoals je al weet heb ik zojuist de Kunstwijk opgericht. Nu kwam ik op de vraag: kan ik 2 maal voorzitter van een wijk zijn? Indien nee, geen probleem hoor, maar 't is maar een vraag. Indien ja, oke, maar dan zal 't tijdelijk zijn, tot er meer inwoners zijn. 4 mei 2007 18:30 (UTC) :PS: Kijk ook eens naar: Forum:Bestuur#Voorstel om samenwonen te bevorderen ::Ik vind van wel, ja. Maar nogmaals: zo'n wijkcomité is echt geen goed idee: te weinig inwoners. We hadden dit toch al 'verworpen' op Overleg:Bestuurlijke indeling?!? 4 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) :::Ja, maar... tja, mss heb je wel gelijk... Gwn een voorzitter dan? 4 mei 2007 18:38 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad. 4 mei 2007 18:38 (UTC) Château Vigneron Nogmaals sorry voor de foto zonder licentie, ik zou het leuk vinden mocht jezelf enkele wijnen toevoegen aan ons assortiment Als ik onder de indruk ben (wat zoiezo zal gebeuren ) word je een erkende wijnproever op mijn domein. Bij voorbaat dank 5 mei 2007 15:23 (UTC) :Het is niks hoor, van die afbeelding. Maar euh, wijnen lust ik (nog) niet en ben ik ook niet in geïnteresseerd, dus ik denk dat ik niet echt iets ga toevoegen of zo aan die pagina :-( 5 mei 2007 15:26 (UTC) ::Meer een bierdrinker zeker ;-) 5 mei 2007 16:23 (UTC) :::Hoe raad je 't toch :-) 5 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) (tja, een belg he :p) ::::Ik hoop maar mijn voorkeuren gaan toch uit naar wijn ;-) 6 mei 2007 05:59 (UTC) PS Wat is er gebeurt met de icoontjes voor pag. bewerking, de andere waren beter. :::::Ik ben ook eerder voor wijn :) Enja, die sjabloontjes zijn blijkbaar veranderd. Ik vind het niet beter, maar 'k klaag ook niet. 6 mei 2007 12:02 (UTC) ::::::Ow, wat is daar mee gebeurt?!? Ik weet van niets! 6 mei 2007 17:04 (UTC) :::::::Door bij Voorkeuren > Bewerken het vakje "Use in-page editor" uit te zetten kun je de oude knopjes weer terug krijgen volgensmij - Martijn 7 mei 2007 05:35 (UTC) ::::::::Nee, lukt niet... En mijn handtekeningknop werkt niet :S - Ruben Geleyns Ontbreekt Ik mis twee dingen: een artikel over wikistad op wikipedia en de mogelijkheid om een kaartje te plaatsen in een infobox. Kun je ervoor zorgen? Gr, Bucurestean 6 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :Een artikel op Wikipedia: zie ook Forum:De_kroeg#Wikistad op NL Wikipedia. Ik zal zorgen voor een afbeelding in een infobox. 6 mei 2007 20:48 (UTC) ::OK, thnx! Bucurestean 7 mei 2007 15:23 (UTC) :::Zie Villawijk, de afbeelding verschijnt niet in de infobox. Blijkbaar gaat er toch iets mis, maar ik zie eigenlijk niet echt waar het fout gaat. Bucurestean 7 mei 2007 18:05 (UTC) ::::Ik weet het, ik ben effe aan't proberen het te maken 7 mei 2007 18:06 (UTC) :::::Ik heb het wat aangepast, en het werkt nu ! 7 mei 2007 18:13 (UTC) ::::::Waarom staat er op de hoofdpagina eigenlijk Wikistad? Moet dat niet Libertas zijn (alg.)? + Mijn knoppen doen het weer ;-) 7 mei 2007 18:43 (UTC) :::::::Eigenlijk is dat omdat 'Wikistad' er eerst was, maar: ::::::# Wikistad (hoofdstad) ::::::# Libertas (land) ::::::# wikistad (website) :::::::duidelijk? 7 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) ::::::::Ja :-) Maar toch zou Libertas er niet moeten staan :-\ 7 mei 2007 18:49 (UTC) HST Van waar naar waar zou je de HST willen zien? Of heb je nog geen idee? - Martijn 7 mei 2007 05:32 (UTC) :Ja, ik heb grote plannen :-). Maar liefst even wachten, ik zal wel hier wel eens op terugkomen. 7 mei 2007 15:14 (UTC) Civitas Libertas Hoe zal het nu verder gaan met de gemeentes? Civitas Libertas o.a. 7 mei 2007 18:55 (UTC) :ik wou eerst "Bestuur" en "Codex Civitas Libertas (Regels)" weg, want die hebben we toch niet nodig?? 7 mei 2007 19:04 (UTC) ::Bestuur zou ik liever behouden. De Codex is inderdaad overbodig. 7 mei 2007 19:11 (UTC) :::Waarom? Nogmaals, daar zijn toch te weinig inwoners voor. 7 mei 2007 19:15 (UTC) ::::Correctie: "Daar zijn nog te weinig inwoners voor." Er staat ergens bij de wetten dacht ik dat de burgemeester zich mag laten bijstaan door een schepencollege. Dit kan al iets zijn voor later als je een voorbeeld-gemeente wilt zoals staat geschreven op je pagina. 7 mei 2007 19:22 (UTC) :::::Ja, maar ik d8 dat we nu def. hadden besloten gwn een voorzitter/burgemeester te nemen, en alle andere inwoners kunnen advies geven of dingen vragen. 7 mei 2007 19:24 (UTC) ::::::Alles zal later nog duidelijker worden als (zoals ik zei) er meer inwoners zullen komen. 7 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::::::(na GEEN bwc, terwijl er wel een had moeten zijn. Verdomme, m'n tekst kwijt) Wat ik wou zeggen: We doen gewoon alsof er een bestuur is (fictieve inwoners), terwijl er zoals op wikipedia alleen gesproken wordt over de burgemeester ('echte' inwoners > wij). Wat denken jullie? 7 mei 2007 19:29 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, ok. En als er inwoners zijn kunnen we fictief door reeël vervangen ;-) 7 mei 2007 19:31 (UTC) ::::::::Yep 7 mei 2007 19:34 (UTC) Oude Wijk Ey Robin! Heb Oude Wijk ff uitgebreid. Maarre heb jij misschien een leuke naam voor de heuvel? (Oude Wijk#De Wijk). Bucurestean 11 mei 2007 18:07 (UTC) :Eventueel Collis Romanorum (= heuvel van de Romeinen), maar ik denk niet dat die goed is. Ik ben slecht in namen bedenken. PS: Misschien kunnen we een etalage opzetten, dan kunnen we die pagina er alvast bij zetten denk ik! 11 mei 2007 18:10 (UTC) ::sorry, bedoel je een etalage net zoals op Wikipedia, of begrijp ik het nu verkeerd. Bucurestean 11 mei 2007 18:19 (UTC) :::Ja, zoals op Wikipedia 11 mei 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::::Ik vind het goed, laten we het gaan doen. Bucurestean 11 mei 2007 18:22 (UTC) :::::Ik zou een etalage nog even in de "koelkast" zetten. Nog een beetje te vroeg. 11 mei 2007 18:26 (UTC) ::::::Ik volg. 11 mei 2007 18:28 (UTC) :::::::Met de "koelkast" of direct een etalage? 11 mei 2007 18:29 (UTC) ::::::::The fridge. 11 mei 2007 18:31 (UTC) Ik heb trouwens ook al een hotlist aangemaakt, Wikistad:Hotlist. Bucurestean 11 mei 2007 18:31 (UTC) ::::::(na ontelbare keren bwc) Ik heb het in de koelkast gezet :p 11 mei 2007 18:32 (UTC) :We groeien in een hoog tempo! 11 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::ja, en ik hoop dat het aantal gebruikers evensnel groeit!! 11 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) :::Reclame maken op Wikipedia hé. Een artikel erover? 11 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) ::::Dat is al meerdere malen gezegd hier, maar niemand heeft het al gedaan. Ik denk dat dat goed zou zijn, want hier zijn al enkelen die hier via een gebruikerspagina op Wikipedia zijn gekomen. 11 mei 2007 18:39 (UTC) ::Ik wordt hier al geciteerd door de Vredesgazet. Ik wordt nog beroemd :-) 11 mei 2007 18:41 (UTC) :::Ben je dat nog niet dan, tijdelijke minister?? Bucurestean 11 mei 2007 18:43 (UTC) ::::Mss een beetje... :-) Jij hebt hier toch ook al naam en faam gemaakt? 11 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) :::::Zeker! Kijk hier maar es en stem mee! 11 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) Background Robin, kijk hier eens. Die achtergrondkleur is wel niet slecht mss. Zouden we ook zoiets kunnen doen (een andere kleur natuurlijk!)? 't Is maar een ideetje hoor. 11 mei 2007 20:05 (UTC) :Persoonlijk vind ik de huidige beter. 11 mei 2007 20:07 (UTC) ::Dat kan, maar ik vind ook de huidige beter. 11 mei 2007 20:53 (UTC) Info kandidatuur > Wikistad:Verkiezingen/Info kandidaten : 11 mei 2007 20:08 (UTC) ::Ik heb het al gezien 11 mei 2007 20:55 (UTC) Adoption Hello. Thanks for adding adoption notices. When you add one, you need to change the last line to point at a relevant category, or delete that line, since by default it says "See also the Wikia descriptions category for related Wikia" which includes all wikis, not related ones. For example, you could change it to say "See also the Italian Wikia category for other wikis in Italian." Angela talk 13 mei 2007 17:23 (UTC) :Ok, I will do it when I add that template. 13 mei 2007 17:28 (UTC) Uitbreiding CL Hey Robin, Ik zou graag CL iets willen uitbreidden met een strand. Zou dat mogelijk zijn? Ik heb hier al een voorbeeld gemaakt met (veel hulp van) Martijn en Alex. Het zal wel een aparte pagina zijn. 14 mei 2007 16:17 (UTC) :Het is toch gelukt op die pagina? Of wat is je vraag juist? 14 mei 2007 18:08 (UTC) ::Of het een "officiele" pagina mag hebben. Dan copy-paste ik het er gewoon op. 14 mei 2007 18:10 (UTC) :Uhum, maar ik veronderstel dat de nieuwe strandwijk geen nieuwe wijk zal mogen/kunnen worden he. Het was de regel: district>gemeentes en stad>wijken. Dus: oplossing (tromgeroffel): je nieuwe wijk wordt gwn een nieuwe gemeente, ipv een wijk van CL. 14 mei 2007 18:14 (UTC) ::Kom op Dimitri, wat maakt het uit? En sinds wanneer bestaat een gemeente altijd alleen maar uit één dorp? En sinds wanneer zijn steden geen gemeentes meer? Het is toch gewoon een uitbreiding van CL, het wordt alleen CL-Strand genoemd, bekijk het zo ;). Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 18:18 (UTC) Kamati Hoi Robin! Ik ben Baris , een medeleerling en vriend van Ingmar en Dimitri. Ik ben een nieuwkomertje in Wikistad (en ook in Wikipedia). Mischien heb je me verkeerd begerepen , toen ik aan Dimitri meer uitleg vroeg over jou. Ik wil zeggen dat het kortweg uit nieuwgierigheid was dat ik info over jou vroeg. Ik dacht dat je iemand van op ons school was... Ik hoop dat je nu toch door hebt dat ik niet brutaal of grof wou doen eergisteren. Aléé dan, hou je maar goed en ik reken nog op je hulp om me op weg te krijgen in Wikistad ;) 14 mei 2007 16:33 (UTC) :Ok, veel geluk en plezier hier op Wikistad! 14 mei 2007 18:09 (UTC) (Op den duur is heel jullie klas/school hier :p)